Red Skies
by Allycorn0429
Summary: We are not alone. They're here. An army from another planet have come to take over our planet and destroy humanity. Alfred and Alice try to find refuge for their families, but can they survive the invasion? Or will humanity be eradicated like pests? War of The Worlds inspired. USUK mentions of former FrUK. Nyotalia. maybe mentions of other pairings.


Red Skies

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

 _"There's been an increasing report of unusual streaks of lightning storms around the northern part of the state. Scientists have been studying this unusual phenomenon and have been linking it to other similar cases all around the Globe. The scientists have yet to pin point any cause but hope to find an answer as soon as possible. Till then, local authorities have been encouraging the following safety precautions to be followed… Keep inside and away from any windows-."_

With one click of the remote Alfred shut off the Television. The last thing he wanted to listen to was precautions that even a child knows how to do. He dropped the remote onto the coffee table and stood up giving a bit of a stretch in the process. A scent wafted into the living room from the Kitchen, an almost irresistible scent to him. Burgers made from scratch.

No even hesitating Alfred walked to the kitchen to find two plates set up, and his younger sister Amelia putting together lunch for the two of them. That was the general routine most days for the two siblings these days. Most people would never want to room with their sibling, but they didn't have Amelia. She did a lot of the cooking in the house since Alfred spent the vast majority of his time at work. Being an officer, that sometimes meant skipping a meal entirely. That's why Amelia would try to make him something before he left for work and she left for school. Alfred considered himself to be one lucky brother to have been blessed with such a kind sister. He knew she would have made their parents proud.

About two years ago, their parents had passed in a fatal car accident. Their father was the head of police in their town; respected by many and loved by many. And their mother was a doctor in the delivery wing of the local hospital. She was also highly respected and adored by everyone who ever had the pleasure to meet her. Amelia had undoubtedly took after their mother, and Alfred had worked hard to shape himself out to be like their Father. Alfred was nineteen at the time, Amelia was sixteen. It was on a calm and silent night when Alfred received the call. He had been out of state, just enrolled into the training academy he had worked so hard to get into.

Alfred recalled the long trip coming back home alone. There was no one he could talk to, no one who could calm him down. He hadn't been able to contact his sister, who until he arrived was placed into the protection of a family friend. Once he could finally see Amelia, he was then faced with losing her to. Since she was only sixteen she was still considered a minor and had to have a guardian. The only family they had that was close enough to them lived all the way in Canada, but that's where they wanted to send her. Without hesitation, he had filed to become her guardian and to place her under his care. After a long battle of fighting for his sister, it eventually paid off. The two had been together ever since.

This however did change things for Alfred. He had to leave the academy he had yearned to attend, and instead settle for a lesser academy. He graduated and eventually became a police officer like his father, but ended up working for the city just outside of the town. It was rough most of the time, dealing mainly with drunks, bad drivers, and the occasional drug bust. But it was all in a day's work, and it put food on the table for Amelia and himself. All things considered, they were very fortunate for everything they had and tried to make the best out of their lives.

"Hey, deputy hot-head. " Amelia smirked and she placed a burger on the plate in front of him "You're thinking too much, that's a dangerous past time."

"You being allowed to go anywhere near a heat source…" Alfred rolled his eyes "That's the dangerous past time."

"Well next time you can make your own burger then." She pouted then turned to the television in the kitchen. Amelia had been watching the same broadcast he had previously watched in the living room. Unlike him, she was always concerned about any strange weather patterns. Alfred supposed it started after the car accident their parents had perished it. It was during a flash flood, and their car had been carried way into a ditch. "What do you think is causing it Al?"

"Well, it's hard to say." He mumbled through eating his burger "Since I'm an officer, not a weatherman Amy."

She didn't retaliate with any sarcasm, Amy was caught up pondering about the lightning storms. With his shift staring in the morning, he knew that she would be even more concerned with him being away.

"Hey, why don't we go into the city for a bit?" He asked her

"Why? What's the occasion?" she questioned

"You've been cooped up in the house for too long, you should go get some of that good ol' city air." Alfred's smirk shifted into a grin "Maybe get some groceries, go into that tacky store you like-."

"Hey, you leave hoodie and sweatpants shop alone."

"Whatever… and maybe if we have time, we'll go and catch a movie. I pick this time though."

"Like hell you will! You made me sit through that awful rom-com last month and I got sick, legitimately sick from it."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm picking again to redeem myself."

Amelia groaned and finished her burger off while Alfred gathered the dirty dishes and cleaned them. He had hoped that distracting her might keep her mind off him being gone during the bad weather. Last time she was left alone she had suffered a crippling panic attack and had to be rushed to the hospital. She turned out fine, but the psychological damage had been done. Before he would leave for work in the morning he would make sure that a friend or two were with her to keep her company so he wouldn't have to find his little sister trembling and crying hysterically on the ground again.

Once the two were ready, they locked up the house and took the car to the City. Never would they guessed it would be the last time they would ever see their home ever again.

* * *

"Peter, peter where have you gone off to?" Alice called.

Things had been hectic in the Kirkland household, or rather apartment. But when you are a single mother of two young boys, that's just life. Peter was the youngest of the two, and was quite the handful. Being a seven-year-old boy meant that there was no such thing as standing still, it was always about having as much fun as he could find… though Alice had viewed it more as 'see how we can make mother's life even more hectic'! currently, hide and seek was his new favorite game. And of course, he had to play it right as she had to head off for work.

"Peter, please." Alice frowned as she opened several more closets "I have to go to work sweet heart, when I get back we can all play."

Just as she had reached her hand out to check the bathroom door, she felt something grab at her knees and a small giggle. Looking down she found Peter looking up at her with a big silly smile that he knew she couldn't resist

"Got you Mum!" Quickly she picked him up into her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"My little rascal." She smiled and she hugged him "You're such a good hider, but from now on let's only play when I don't have to go off for work… all right?"

"Okay! We'll play when you get home!" Peter cheered "Can I go watch Cartoons?"

"Go ahead, I'm going to go check up on your brother." Alice gave him one last kiss on the top of his head "I love you, and be good for Arthur."

"I will!"

Alice quickly raced up the stairs grabbing her coat and hat from her bedroom. On her way out she stopped into her eldest son's Arthur's room. She poked her head through to see what he was up to, but as usual he was doing his…well, Usual routine. The thirteen-year-old was sitting on his desk chair caught up in one of his fictional books. This one happened to be The Hobbit, One of his favorite stories. Alice lost count of how many times she had read it to him or how many times he had read it on his own. He would read for at the very least an hour, and once he finished a book or found a place to leave off he would go in the backyard and write some of his own stories or poetry. Poetry seemed to be his new favorite thing to write lately, not too many short stories came out of him in the last few months. Then later on he would play a board game with Peter, and call it a night. Arthur had his routine and Alice was glad... but she worried about his interaction with other kids his age.

Arthur didn't have many friends, or at least if he did he would never bring them over to the house. She would often ask about them, but he preferred not to talk about it. And so they wouldn't. She was not one to pry in private affairs and would not start with her son. If he had come home with bruises or any other damage that would be one thing. But she never suspected Arthur to be a candidate for bullying, he was always neat and clean so no one beat him up. He was just different, and he was a child who would keep to himself. Quietly she walked into the room with a warm smile on her face as she walked up beside him.

"Which part have you gotten to?" She asked

"Bilbo is just meeting the Dwarves." Arthur replied dryly

"…My it looks like you've re-read you little menagerie of books again." She carefully picked up the fourth book of the Harry Potter series "Perhaps this weekend we can go to the bookshop and you can pick out a new one?"

"I don't need any new books." Arthur shot her a very empty look

It didn't take her long to figure out why her child was acting up. Her ex-husband was supposed to fly in this weekend from Paris, but just like the last few attempts something had come up; taking its toll on Arthur. Alice had not been one to hate, but every time she had to watch her child hurt and feel abandoned she had no choice to feel hatred towards Francis. A child should never have to feel left behind by the ones who are supposed to love them unconditionally. The part that hurt her the most was knowing that she could hug Arthur, wipe away his tears, and tell him how much she loved and adored him… but her words would not cure his hurt.

"Alright, I understand." She gave him a quick hug and kissed the top of his head "I'm heading out now for work, but if you need me for anything call me. I know Peter can be a handful at times… sure you don't want me to call the Nanny just for him?"

"We'll be fine Mum." He assured her "Peter will probably just watch cartoons anyway."

"Just make sure he doesn't watch the adult cartoons, I don't need him watching that god-awful Family Guy again… or Happy Tree Friends… these damn American cartoons… all right, well I'll be on my way then. I love you Arthur, I'll be home early."

He waved her goodbye as she made her way out the door, the Taxi Cab waiting right outside their driveway. Alice contemplated for a moment if she should just call out from work. But knowing Arthur he would just get mad at her for treating him like a 'baby'. But she couldn't help it, Peter and Arthur were the two things in her life she cared about the most. That's part of the reason she had stayed in America instead of moving back to England.

Originally when she and Francis had married, he made the decision to move the family to the states for better job opportunities for the two of them. At the time, she was an archaeologist and working on earning a doctorate in biology, and Francis was an upcoming star for a television show highlighting the history of the dig sites Alice and her team would uncover. Having always wanted to work on Native American burial grounds, she eagerly jumped at the chance. Arthur was young enough at the time that he had not remembered much about their home in London, and had not made any serious bonds to other children. Things were great at first when they had arrived in the states. Alice found work right off the back and could continue her education in biology. Francis' show had actually taken off and became one of the most watched shows on the History channel. She supposed it was the fame in the end that caused him to leave. Once Alice discovered she was pregnant with Peter, Francis left. Simply picked everything up and left them behind, crushing Arthur to bits. Sure, the man had visited their kids afterwards… but the visiting had ceased in the last few years.

"Lady, you gettin' in or what?" The cabby glared as he flicked his cigarette to the street "I gotta business here I need to run."

"Oh, yes… my apologizes." Her thoughts were interrupted and she took a seat in the cab.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of my Fan Fic! If you did enjoy the first chapter please leave a review and follow along. The next chapter should be out soon, so till then see you next time!


End file.
